


Jemma's Mistake

by Hambone2005



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambone2005/pseuds/Hambone2005
Summary: Jemma cheats on her boyfriend of four years. How will he react?





	Jemma's Mistake

I had been having a bad day, starting this morning when I overslept. I had been unable to eat breakfast or have a shower so I was forced to go to work hungry and less clean than I would have liked. Despite the fact that my boss was a lazy slob who only showed up to work about four out of the six days that he was supposed to be there, he yelled at me for almost twenty minutes. Shortly after that I got an email that I would have to cover Tom’s shift. That meant I would be unable to take a lunch break and would have double the work for the day  
After about nine hours I was finally able to go home. I stopped by a coffee shop that was open 24/7. As I walked in I had a sinking feeling in my gut. I looked around the coffee shop and saw something that made my heart drop. In the corner booth near the back of the shop was my girlfriend of four years, Jemma, and beside her was Luke. He had been my best friend for over a decade but there he sat, kissing Jemma. I swiftly turned around and walked out of the coffee shop. I ran all the way to my apartment in under eight minutes.  
Once I got inside I sat down on the couch and tried to come to terms with what I had just witnessed. I was heartbroken, I had been planning a trip to the Acropolis in Athens to propose to her. Her favorite subject was greek mythology. I was shaken out of my stupor when she walked in the door looking like she was on cloud nine. Once she saw me she froze up for a moment then relaxed so fast I would have missed it if I hadn’t known her better.  
Thoughts were racing through my head at about a mile a minute. I shook myself to get my mind back on the most important topic at hand. After a moment of awkward silence I asked her how her day went, I wanted to see if she would come clean without prompting. She told me that she had a good day at work but had to stay overtime and had just gotten off.  
I was visibly shaking when she said that as I knew she was, at least, partially lying. After a minute, I built up the resolve to ask her, “Why are you lying to me?” “What are you talking about Alex?” She exclaimed. I told her what I had seen, she seemed surprised. Once I was done, she tried to stutter out an apology but wasn’t able to get a word out. I asked her how long it had been going on and she told me it had been going on for about three months. I asked her why and she told me that she had come to the realization that she didn’t love me anymore. She told me that she was too nervous to tell me and that she was sorry for leading me on for the last three months. I didn’t know how to react but I knew that it would take a long time for me to get over this betrayal. I asked her to get out of my apartment and take her stuff because we were over.  
She had a sad look in her eyes and asked if we would ever be able to be friends, so I told her that I wasn’t sure. I wanted to say no but we had been friends for years before we got together and I knew we both still wanted to be friends.  
I knew I would regret the question the moment the words left my mouth, but I couldn’t take it back now. Why would I have to ask her if she needed help gathering her stuff? I was in serious need of a drink and was heartbroken but I would have felt like crap if I had kicked her out without helping her gather up her stuff and leave. I knew she didn’t need help finding a place to stay because her sister lived less than a minute away.  
I knew that my life had just taken a large turn in a direction I wasn’t expecting but I knew that no matter what I was going to try to be the best person I could be. I was happy that we were able to break up cleanly and without a fight but I wish that she had told me before she started cheating on me, I would like to believe that everything would have been better that way.


End file.
